Avenging Forever
by Dark Zeno
Summary: Naruto Is trying to Get Sasuke to come back. But something unexpected happens. Got the Idea from Goodbye, Naruto. NaruHina, Sasusaku. Rated T for Char Death. And some bad lang. Plz no flames.Please Review. Ending now unless someone Reviews.
1. Flashback

I got this idea from reading Goodbye, Naruto. Sorry if this is a lot like it!

_In the valley of end, there is a thunderous fight between two friends. One is the last uchiha, the family gifted with Sharingan. The other is the holder of the demon kyuubi_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Why-Why no matter what I do-even with this cursed mark- why does he always match me? Last time-I would've beaten him… but now-? How the hell did he gain so much power?_

**Flashback **

"I don't want to fight you, Sasuke. Everybody wants you to come back."

"Hmph. I don't want to come back to Konoha. I will fight and Kill my brother. I want to fight you too." Sasuke Replied.

" I don't want to kill you!"

"…Too bad. Fireball Jutsu!"

" Sasuke! "Replacement jutsu."

Sasuke Throws a Kunai at Naruto

Naruto dodges the Kunai and Throws a Shuriken.

"Pity." Jumps over Shuriken. "You're losing your touch." Chakra forms in his hand, creating a chidori.

Naruto creates a clone, and then both clones throw a Devil Shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke Breaks a Shuriken with Chdiori and dodges the other.

"Too bad, Dobe. You're still weak." Teleports and Throws Kunai from behind Naruto, But a Shuriken meets from the sky and hits Kunai before Kunai hits Naruto.

"Wha-What? How?" Sasuke stammers.

"What-?" Naruto says having turned around in time to see the shuriken cancel out the

Kunai but not able to do anything about it.

Sasuke and Naruto Look up at the Sky, in time to see a black figure Fly down, lightning in his hand. Sasuke and Naruto are hit in the cheek, both blacking out immediately.

Sasuke wakes up in a forest, where it's raining. "Wha-What happened?" Remembering battle two days ago. "Has it really been that long? Why did I black out for Two days?"

**End Flashback**

**Sorry I know it sucks but it is my first fanfic. It will get better. Please Review! Chap two coming up soon!**


	2. The battle

_Circling your, Circling your, Circling your head,_

_contemplating everything you ever said_

_'How Did he gain so much power since the last fight? Where matched fro strength-Even with this cursed mark!..._

_How?'_

_Now I see the truth,I got Doubt_

Sasuke came back to reality in time to see narutos Demon wind Shuriken Flying at him. He Ducked, Turned, and Threw a Kunai at Narutos legs. It seemed to hit Naruto for a second, Suprising Sasuke. Then Naruto Turned into a log.

_A different motive in your eyes and now Im out_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A voice rang out behind Sasuke. Sasuke Turned, not Supriesd when he saw a Hundred Narutos.

_See you later_

"Hmm...Is that Really the best you got?" Sasuke yawned, Seemingly Dissapointed, Sharingan Seeing The real one. All of The Shadow Clones Charged at Sasuke. Swiftly, He jumped up, using his chakra to fly higher into a branch where he swung, and flew at the Real Naruto, Kicking Naruto In the Chest.

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

"Grr...You Bastard!" Naruto Dissapeared in a puff of Smoke, Reappearing behind Sasuke, Where he threw A shuriken. Sasuke caught the Shuriken and threw it back.

_See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now thats over_

_I see your motives inside, Decisions to hide_

"Is that the Best you got?...Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke Exclaimed. Naruto Jumped High, Throwing another Demon Wind Shuriken at Sasukes Feet. "Hah. Thats so easy to dodge." Sasuke Jumped Up, The Demon wind Shuriken flowing under him. _'Im Not Stupid, Dobe.' _ Sasuke Turned around, In time to throw a kunai at the Demon wind Shuriken, just as the 'Demon wind Shuriken' turned into naruto, Who turned into a log with a puff of smoke.

_Back off Ill take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_Headstrong were Headstrong_

_Back off Ill take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

'_At this level, Sasuke Will beat me. Then I wont fulfill my promise to Sakura or Hinata...'_

_I cant give everything away_

_I wont give everything away_

"Are you Giving up, Dobe?" Sasuke said lazily. "No way! Not by a long shot, Bastard!" Naruto Replied, Throwing three Kunais at sasuke, on in the head, one in the chest, and one in the legs. Sasuke Jumped, Squeezing in between two of the Kunais. "Is that all you got, Naruto?" Turning to Naruto, but Naruto wasnt there. "Huh? Where did that Bi-" A shuriken flew at Sasuke, Hitting Him in the leg. "Damn!" The Shuriken just barely drew blood, but it injured his walking. Sasuke Dissapeared IN a puff of smoke, and reappeared, slashing naruto across the chest, but Naruto Jerked, causing the cut to be light.

_Conclusins manifest, your first impressinos got to be your very best_

_I see your full of $#!T and thats alright _

_Thats how you play, I guess youll get through every night_

_Well now thats over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, Inside of our heads, (Yeah)  
Well now thats over _

_I see your motives inside, Decisions to Hide_

_Back off Ill take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_Headstrong were Headstrong_

_Back off Ill take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I cant give everything away_

_I wont give evrything away_

_I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

_Back off Ill take you on _

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_Headstrong were Headstrong_

_Back off Ill take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

"Time to die, Naruto." Sasuke created a chidori, puring nearly all of his chakra into it.

_I cant give evrything away_

"I promised Sakura I would bring you back, and I always keep my promised, Sasuke." Naruto spun chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!

_I wont give evrything away_

The Ninjas Ran at each other, and when They hit, Lighting flashed, and a figure in a black cloak stood on top of a mountain, looking down at the battle. He smiled, murmered something, then dissapeared, no smoke, no nothing. Just dissapeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Another short chapter...but I dont have much time right now to make a long chapter...

Please Review...

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto or The song Headstrong,

Special Thanks To Jays Arravan for giving me the Idea...


End file.
